


Crimson Peak

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Can you do like an imagine or a oneshot where you can't decided who you love between Gerard Way and Frank Iero who are both vampires and when they need feeding you let them, uncertain at first, feed off of you? Just like something similar to that please”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Sure thing love, I m sorry for the lack of posting but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. since the requester wasn’t specific about smut, I’m making this PG, like I say if you want smut make sure to ask or I won’t put any in!
> 
> WARNING: Graphic depictions of blood and drawing blood from one’s self (if you’re okay with the stuff you see on Supernatural/Vampire Diaries or other similar things this should be fine for you)

There were times when you didn’t know where you stood between them, when everything seemed perfect one moment and the next the world has been turn on it’s head. You were never able to be certain with the two men, they’ve been friends with each other for centuries, standing side-by-side through the ages and their bond with each other was clear as day - stronger than any relationship you had seen in your lifetime, and yet…they, both, seemed to have chosen you. There was a part of you the was thrilled, and another that was devastated. You’d first met the duo while out on a hunt, that’s right, you used to hunt their kind but now…well, lets just say the script has been flipped.

“Gerard get down!” You yell, pivoting and shooting a man straight in the chest and watch as he falls to the floor.

There were times you thought you should feel bad for killing humans, but then the fact that most hunters were blind to the fact that there were _good_ vampires but killed them regardless. Many hunters were blinded by the fact they were ‘monsters’, but there were a few you’ve come across over your time knowing Frank and Gerard that understood the difference between ‘good’ and ‘evil’ - no matter the species. These hunters were the former of the two groups and you were _not_ about to let them hurt your friends, no matter how much blood would be spilt because the three of you knew if you let them live they’d only come back, and then it would be blinded by rage. You hear a yell an snap your head over to see Frank snap a man’s neck, the man fell to the floor and you sigh, none of you drew out the hunter’s death - even if they would never show the three of you the same kindness.

“He was the last of them,” Frank says, looking around at the five corpses.

You nod and tilt your head to the side, an audible _click_ sounding and you feel slightly looser, more relaxed and right now you wanted nothing more than a hot shower. However, that would have to wait as you moved to help Gerard and Frank load the bodies into the back of your van - even though their supernatural strength meant they’d be just fine doing it on their own, you still wouldn’t back down from helping. Doing one last sweep through the area the three of you drive away, further into the forest towards the cottage you shared with the two vampires. Disposing of remains had become routine by this point, cut the bodies up and burn them, some may think “ _Why don’t Frank and Gerard feed on their blood before disposing of the bodies?”._ It’s a valid question and the reason? Many hunters spike their blood, making it undrinkable to vampires - at least not with side effects that would stun them enough to give the hunter ample time to behead them.

“I’m going to shower,” you say, watching the chunks of flesh and bones burn for a few more moments before walking away.

Frank and Gerard silently nod, unknown to you the two men’s eyes follow after you and they sigh quietly, their eyes meet once you’re out of sight.

“You…?” Frank trails, looking at his best friend.

“Yes,” Gerard says softly, looking at his best friend curiously. “You?”

“Totally…” the shorter man sighs, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

“Well aren't we just so lucky?” The red-head chuckles, no hint of humor in his voice.

“I think you meant to say “aren’t we just so _fucked”,”_ Frank corrects with a pitiful chuckle of his own, and Gerard grins.

“Yeah, that,” he agrees, moving to the kitchen. “Drink?”

“Yes please,” Frank replies, going into the living room.

The hunters they had just killed were surprisingly savvy and actually _found_ the vampire’s home, trashing it as if searching for something but the three of them had chased them out before killing them. However, this one instance had the three already planning to relocate and while it wasn’t the first time Gerard and Frank had to do so, it was for you - but unknown to them, you’d follow the two men to the end of the earth. Frank settles on the living room couch, sprawled out while Gerard got their drinks - fighting usually left them thirsty.

‘ _Fuckers, I’d just cleaned up the place this morning too,’_ the brunette thinks, annoyed by the chaotic state of their home.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Gerard says, coming into the living room with two mugs of blood. “I think the blood bags we got are leaking, there was blood seeping out all over the fridge.”

Frank groans, dropping his head back onto the couch, “well doesn’t this day just keep getting better and better?”

Gerard hands him a mug before taking a drink from his own, “tell me about it.”

Frank takes a drink, chugging almost have the mug when he stop and goes wide-eyed.

“G-Gerard you said the bags were leaking right?”

The red head takes a large drink of blood and looks over to his friend licking his lips.

“Yeah, they were dripping—” the older vampire stops, eyes snapping open when he feels it.

Oh fuck.

**~~**

Standing under the hot spray of the shower you can’t help but get lost in your thoughts, they lead back to where they always did, back to Gerard and Frank. In all the time you’ve known them you’ve felt a connection there but what upset you, despite the happiness you felt in their presence, was that you couldn’t imagine being with one without the other. However, you knew how selfish that was, yearning for two men who protected you with their lives - on more than one occasion. You wanted to do right by them, the last thing you wanted to do was hurt them but you knew you were stuck, because if you has chosen one you’d not only hurt the other but hurt yourself as well. The selfish child within you wonders if having them both was possible, but realistically you knew that wouldn’t be possible - no matter how much you wished it could be.

You step out of the shower, humming a tune as you towel-dry your hair and walk over to your dresser, pulling on a tank top, underwear, and shorts. Your stomach growls, despite your need for sleep you give into the feeling of needing food and head downstairs. However, to even halfway down the staircase you hear violent wretches and gags, something crashes to the floor and you race down the steps. Almost tripping as you run into the living room you crash down onto your knees by Frank and Gerard who are on the floor vomiting blood, the bodies shaking and the red head looks over to you - for the first time sine you’ve known them, you were _scared._ Gerard’s face was almost transparently pale, his fangs bared and eyes were a dark blood red - almost black - taking up the whites of his - usually kind - eyes.

“W-What happened?!” You rush out, clueless as to what to do.

“They s-spiked it,” Frank grits out before wrenching again, blood oozing off his chin onto the floor.

“What?” You press, still lost.

“T-Those fuckers, they…” Gerard trails, wheezing. “They spiked our blood bags, t-that’s why they were in here!” Shouts the red-head, his arms give out and he falls face first onto the floor.

“Fuck,” your breathe, fear taking over at the knowledge that if they were right if nothing was done your friends - the men you loved - would die. “What can I do?!”

“Blood,” Frank says, trying to stay up right on his hands and knees. “W-We need clean blood.”

Without a word you run into the kitchen, the blood bags there were leaking but you still sift through them, squeezing each one hoping at least _one_ of them wouldn’t leak but unfortunately each one of them did. You run back into the living room, trying not to panic but upon seeing Frank collapse to the floor you felt your resolve shatter.

“T-There all spiked,” you say, voice shaking. “Feed from me,” you say, but despite how confident you tried to sound both men shook their heads.

“N-No, (Y/N),” Frank says, voice rough and weak. “We might h-hurt you…”

“You need it, Frank!” You yell, sure, you weren’t confident they’d be able to stop and may end up killing you but despite that you still felt the need to protect them.

“No,” Gerard says, more assertive than his friend.

You glare at the two and rush back into the kitchen, grabbing a knife you run back to the living room and sit in between the two men - mindful of the blood on the floor - and bring the blade to your neck.

“(Y/N) what—” Frank stops, going wide-eyed.

You cut the blade into the skin at the nape of your neck, not deep enough to harm you but just enough to entice the two vampires - but despite that you still wince at the stinging feeling. Gerard and Frank stare at you in shock before the two growl, their primal instincts taking over and you could see the conflict in their bloodshot eyes, but they needed this.

“You need this,” you say to Frank, adding while watching Gerard. “You _both_ need this.”

Gerard swallows thickly and looks over at his friend, the two men slowly moving closer to you. Bringing the blade to your forearm you cut into the skin, and Gerard tingly takes hold of your arm just as Frank’s breathe fans over your neck. It happens all at once and your whimper but try to remain still, the feeling of their fangs biting into your skin is painful, there’s no way around it but you knew they needed this. The two men begin to drink from you, it’s not blissful or pleasuring but instead… _strange._ You know what’s happening and yet you can’t describe it, the feeling of your body suddenly feeling heavy despite your head feeling as light as air, your body begins to slump forward and Frank gently hold you in place - neither of them stop. Looking over at Gerard you see some color has returned to his face, you want to see if Frank’s doing better but with your head tilted to the side and his fangs in your neck you knew that would be impossible. However, his hold on you was stronger and he was no longer shaking, so you knew that was good thing. It wasn’t long after that when you begun to see black dots dancing around you, but even then you said nothing, they needed this and…you needed _them._ Soon, you passed out.

**~~**

Your eyes blink open, the room around you is dark and for a split second you wonder if you had died.

“Hey there,” a voice says softly beside you, looking to your left you see Gerard.

“How are you feeling?” You ask, wincing at how rough your voice sound and how dry your throat.

The red-head chuckles softly and cups your jaw, gingerly stroking your cheek, “you saved us, (Y/N).”

You smile softly, “I had to.”

“And we can never thank you enough for it,” you hear someone behind you say; Frank.

The brunette props himself up on his elbow, looking down at you and you smile tiredly up at him. At that moment something tightens within you, your (Y/CE) darting between the two men and time seems to slow. Quiet, god it was all so quiet, the only things you could hear was their breathing and the pounding of your heart. Frank leans down and presses his lips against yours and despite your rationality you kiss him back, cupping his jaw as he licks into your mouth, becoming slowly more and more demanding of you, Frank made your hairs stand on edge in the best of ways. However, after a moment when he pulls back to allow you to breathe you look over at Gerard who stares at you with dark eyes, there was no jealousy, only want. With your other hand you cup the back of his neck and pull Gerard to you, kissing him slow and hot, your tongues in a dance of lust and you felt it ripple through your body. Pulling back your head falls back onto the pillows and you stare at the two men, not so much torn as suddenly possessive of them, _both_ of them.

“I love you,” you say softly, looking between Gerard and Frank. “ _Both_ of you…” you trail, hopeful yet scared that in this moment you could lose them both.

“I love you, too,” the two say in unison, meeting eyes and chuckling softly before looking back down at you.

You alternate between kissing both vampires for a while longer, but soon exhaustion due to your blood loss returns and your eyes begin to flutter with sleep.

“Sleep, (Y/N),” Frank says softly, lowering himself beside you and rests his arm across your hips.

“We’ll be here when you wake,” Gerard soothes, laying on your other side and rests his arm across your ribs.

“We’ll both be here,” Frank reassures softly, resting his forehead against your shoulder.

You smile tiredly, in between both men and you couldn’t lie, home wasn’t where the heart was, home was _this…_ home was with Frank and Gerard and you fell back into a content sleep.


End file.
